


Idiot

by Semi_problematic



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 21:32:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10396617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic
Summary: Lukas takes a bullet for Philip.





	

Philip had been pacing back and forth for around 20 minutes when the nurse comes out, Bo following with his signature frown on his face. It almost makes Philip more nervous, but he's more worried about Lukas, that fucking idiot.

Ryan had got them. They were trapped in his fucking childhood home, of all the places to get shot it had to be there. Well, he didn't get shot, Lukas did. Ryan had the gun aimed at Philip and as soon as he pulled the trigger Philip closed his eyes then snapped them open.

Why didn't he feel it? Why was there a loud thump? 

He had wished it was Ryan, that Helen had followed them, but no, it was Lukas, bleeding and holding his chest and this fucking idiot had shot his boyfriend twice in less than a week.

So now here Philip stands, feet away from the hospital room entrance and thank god Lukas is awake this time because Philip doesn't think he can take the fear of Lukas not waking up again.

He steps into the room, slowly, shutting the door.

"Hey." Lukas mutters, sitting up, wincing. "You're okay."

"You fucking idiot." Philip mumbled, sitting on the edge of the bed.

Lukas raised his eyebrows. "Philip..."

"You've been shot two times in a week, you're an idiot." Philip crossed his arms, smiling when he felt Lukas' fingers on his side. 

"You mad at me?"

"Yeah, I am, you're stupid."

"I took a bullet for you."

"Idiot."

"It was romantic." Lukas mumbled, hooking a finger in Philips belt loop. "Come here." He sat up more, biting back a groan, kissing Philips shoulder.

Philip sighed, putting his hand on Lukas' stomach, pushing him back, laying down next to him. "I'm still pissed."

"God, I'll try not to get shot more often." Lukas scoffed, looking out the window.

Seconds pass before Philip replies.

"Thank you."

"For what? Taking the bullet? It's nothing, just me being the best boyfriend ever." Lukas put a hand over Philips. "Plus, it's my job to save you."

Philip slapped his hand, sitting up a little. "Just.." He kissed Lukas' forehead. "Thanks for not dying... again."

"No problem, it's one of my many strengths, not dying." Lukas gives him a lazy smile and Philip can't help but kiss him. And kiss him again. And again.

Philip is sure he really shouldn't be in Lukas' lap, considering he was shot twice, but it's hard when Lukas is so persuasive with his mouth and those stupid fucking hands that make Philips knees weak kept pulling him into his lap and he can't just say no over and over, he's weak, especially for Lukas.

Lukas bit Philips lip, tugging on it, sliding his hands up Philips shirt.

Philip blushed, smiling a little. "We're in public.."

Lukas shook his head, smiling. "Thought you liked when I kissed you in public."

Philip hummed, pretending to think about it. "I like when Rick Anderton kisses me in public.." Philips hands slid over his chest and Lukas could feel Philips smirk against his neck. "He's not an idiot that gets shot constantly."

Lukas groaned, kissing him again. "Shut up."

"Make me." Philip smirked, kissing Lukas again, putting one hand in his hair.

Neither boys knew how long they had been making out but loud beeping pulled them away from each other.

Philip sat up, panting, sitting back on his heels. "Wha-"

Philip was cut off by a nurse pushing the door open, gasping when she saw them.

"Ohh." She mumbled, backing up. "Sorry.. but um.. don't get.. too excited.. it drives your heart monitor crazy.. so.. people will rush in.. and then they'll see you two... ya know.." She ran her fingers through her hair.

Lukas' face was bright red and he just pulled Philip down, hiding his face, mumbling an apology to the nurse.

Once she had left, Philip lost it. He giggled, pressing his face into Lukas' neck.

"You get excited from making out with me."

"Philip.."

"You're so easy."

Lukas slapped his ass. "Anyone would be easy when you're on top of them."

Philip smiled, kissing him. "You're right about that." He hummed.

"Yeah, I'm right about a lot of things." Lukas smirked, running his hands up and down Philips back.

"You're still an idiot."

"Philip-"

"And I'm still mad."

"Babe-"

"And you're not getting sex for like a month."

"You'd literally be dead right now if I had-"

"But I still love you." Philip tilted Lukas' head up, pecking his lips. "So thank you.. for ya know.. not letting me die.."

"Say that again, I couldn't hear you."

"Thank you so much, Lukas Waldenbeck, you're my savior." Philip sighed, laying down next to him dramatically.

"God, I love you." Lukas laughed, running his fingers through Philips hair.

Philip was silent and wide eyed.

"What?" Lukas asked, kissing Philips forehead.

"You said you loved me."

"So?"

"So.. did you mean.. it?" 

"Mhm."

"How are you so calm about this? A month and a half ago you were telling me you weren't gay."

"Things change." He kissed the shell of Philips ear. "Thought you'd like new me."

"I do like it." He kissed Lukas' shoulder. "And I love you." He whispered.

Lukas grins, kissing Philips jaw. "I like new me too.."

"Yeah, old you was kinda a dick."

"So what is new me?"

"An idiot." Philip replied, rubbing his thumb over Lukas' lips. "But he's my idiot."


End file.
